


Furihata-kun

by ThisIsJapaneseLunchTimeRush



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, mentioned AoKise, mentioned KagaKuro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsJapaneseLunchTimeRush/pseuds/ThisIsJapaneseLunchTimeRush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seijuro and Kouki discuss the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Furihata-kun

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever uploading any of my writing. Please be gentle. Constructive criticism welcome.

 “Kuroko said we act like an old married couple,” Kouki said, snuggling into Seijuro’s side. They were in bed in their apartment, about to go to sleep, but the thought slipped from Kouki’s mouth before he could think about it. Sure, they’d been together for years, but they’d never talked about marriage.

Seijuro was quiet for a while and Kouki was beginning to think he fell asleep when he said, “Would you _want_ to get married?”

“Sei, if this is a proposal, it’s the lamest one in history.”

Chuckling, Seijuro pulled Kouki closer and said, “No, I just want to know your thoughts.”

“Well, you always seem to know them before I do, so you tell me,” Kouki said, watching Seijuro’s expression drop into a frown. He nudged him and said, “I’m teasing.” With a gentle kiss to Seijuro’s cheek, Kouki said, “You know I’d marry you.” Propping himself up on one elbow (and ignoring Seijuro’s disgruntled moan), Kouki said seriously, “But if you do anything like what Kise did for Aomine, I’m saying no.”

Seijuro laughed and pulled him back down, “No way, that was too much. If I were to propose, it would be intimate.”

“What if _I_ proposed first?”

“Now you’re just being silly, if I did it, it would be a surprise, but if you did it, I could see it coming from a mile away,” Seijuro shrugged.

“So smug. Maybe I’d get help from Momoi-san. She’s great at things like this, she helped Kuroko.”

“But Kagami is an idiot. He needed the ring shoved right into his face before he knew what was happening.”

Dropping that line of conversation with a chuckle, Kouki looked into his lover’s eyes, “You know, if we got married, you could finally escape your name.”

Seijuro was caught off guard and flinched. Cautiously, he asked, “What do you mean?”

“You could become Furihata Seijuro.” Smiling, the brunet said, “Face it, it sounds better than Akashi Kouki.”

Seijuro paused for a long moment. He had to admit it did sound better. With a grin breaking out, he said, “My father will be furious.”

Kouki laughed, “I don’t think he can hate me any more than he already does. I stole his little worker bee.”

“I’m still inheriting the company, you know, we’d have to change it from Akashi Enterprises to Furihata Enterprises. Your name would be everywhere.”

“ _Our_ name, excuse you. And so long as I have you, I don’t care where it ends up.”

“Good, because it will literally be everywhere. I’m planning some big things for the company, you know.”

Rolling his eyes, Kouki said, “Not too big, I hope. Anyway, we have to get up early tomorrow, we should go to sleep.”

“Goodnight, Kouki,” Seijuro said.

With a sweet kiss, Kouki said, “Goodnight, Furihata-kun.”


End file.
